Blue Brown Eyes
by Fingirl
Summary: For the first time in a long time our favorite agent is in a relationship. Will it last when things get complicated in a way neither of them intended?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** _Okay, I know this is a terribly short chapter, but I just had to end it there. Sorry. I'll try to update tomorrow.

_**#####**_

_**Chapter One – Liaison**_

_**#####**_

James Bond had just woken up when his bathroom door flew open and a woman slendered in with a towel draped around her body.

"Ugh, it is terribly hot!" She threw the towel onto the edge of the bed, revealing her naked body. She slipped on a simple black thong and bra before pulling a bottle of body lotion out of her hand bag, smearing it onto her legs.

"Well it is July you know." James said with a groggy morning voice.

He watched her as she wrapped her wet hair in her towel, or technically it was his and then slipped on a t-shirt before wandering out of the room.

#####

In the evening he found himself in her flat, naked in her bead. She had fallen asleep in his arms, just like she had almost every day for the past few months. James had met her seven years ago even slept with her twice back then, but it hadn't become anything until seven months ago, when they had accidentally met in Russia.

She had been sent after the same villains as him, only by MI5. It was a long mission, they were to stay ther for four months. As soon as they had contacted their bosses they had been teamed up. Winter in Russia is terribly cold and lonely, so they ended up spending time together. First it had been in the living room, but soon they had moved into the bedroom. Friends with benefits was alli t was at that time.

The mission was interrupted after three months and they came back to England. Somehow they ended up at each others places every other night. Then they were sent back and this time they shared a flat. Living together made them close friends and lovers. Somewhere along the way they had become a couple. Back in London they still slept together, spent their nights laughing andd rinking and went out. They had never defined what 'it' was, neither of them felt the need to.

He liked the feeling of her warm body next to his. He had gotten used to it and prefered spending the night with her to sleeping alone.

"Mmh" she mumbled as she woke, turning around to face him, "You're awake."

"Looks like it."

"What time is it?"

He turned his head to the nightstand and glanced at the green digits on the clock, "2:30am"

"I have to use the bathroom." She wriggled free from his arms and sprinted to the bathroom.

She often made him laugh with her actions and she did have a great sense of humor. Making him smile wasn't an easy task.

A minute later she slipped back under the covers, her body having cooled down a little.

"James?" SHe mumbled against his chest.

"Mmh?"

"I like this."

He put his arms around her body, pressing her against his chest. They lay there for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Kara?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She pulled her head back slightly to look into his eyes, smiling.

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** I'm sorry this chapter isn't all that long either, but at least I figured out how the story goes on for this and the next chapter. I also apologize for not referring to Vesper, but it is practically impossible since I still haven't seen Casino Royale to date. I however did love Eva Green in Dark Shadows. Also if anyone is reading The Bond Girl too, there will probably be a chapter up sometime next week since I have had a few hours this morning to ponder on the plot._

_**Chapter Two – Love Sick**_

James awoke to the mouthwatering smell of pancakes floating to the bedroom. As a man he never would decline food, it wasn't like his apetite was ever saturated. He found Kara in the kitchen, singing along to the radio, stirring the pancake mix.

"Hey." He snuck up behind her, letting his hands slide around her waist.

"Don't do that!" she spun around in his arms.

"Do what?"

"Sneek up behind m-" her words were interupted by his lips pressing firmly onto her's.

"I just love the way it makes you jump." He let go of her and moved over to flip over a pancake.

"Oh you!" She slapped him playfully on the arm.

He liked her apartment a lot better than his own. It felt cozier, like she actually used it as a home instead of a place to sleep at between missions. She had a loft with a bedroom and bathroom upstairs and a big kitchen with an island, living room, dining space and half bath. It could have so easily been just a cold space, but it always felt warm and welcoming.

"You're burning the pancake." She whispered into his ear, looking amused when he snapped out of his daze rambling around with the smoking pancake. He managed to flip it over, only to have her errupt in laughter at the sight of the black pancake.

"You're going to have to buy-" she pressed out between her hysterical giggles, "buy me a new pan.".

"Seems so." He said smiling.

Four days later James was sitting on his couch late in the evening enjoying a glass of whisky. Kara had fallen I'll, first suffering a from a migraine and then getting some sort of stomach bug. James had left her alone, just as she had requested. He never wnated to see anyone when he got sick either. But James had felt uneasy all day and it was only now that he realized it was because he missed her.

Sure both of them had been away on a few missions in the past five weeks, but that was different. There was work to distract him. He was also haunted by the words he had said a few nights ago. He had meant it, that was not the issue. The issue was what happened to the women he loved. It was a fear that was tearing at his insides.

The only two women he'd loved before were his mother and Vesper Lynd.

He remembered his mother still quite well and when he could remember his dreams they usually were about her. She was french and had a great passion for the arts. She found great beauty even in Scotland. James remembered all the times when she would paint outside in the summer. They were both especialy found of the pond near their house. She always sat in the shadow under a tree while he fed the ducks.

Her voice had become burnt into his mind, all the lullabies she had sung to him and the way she always sang quietly in french when she cooked dinner. He often sat in the kitchen just listening to her. But his parents had died in a car accident when he was still a boy and so she was gone.

Vesper, he could barely even say her name. He was still hurt about what had happened, how she'd betrayed him. He had loved her at the time, but it did not matter anymore for she too was dead now.

How he had ever managed to find a woman of meaning again, he did not know.

James woke up in the middle of the night, completely out of breath and panicked. He soon realized he was lying in bed in his bedroom. He had had that one dream he sometimes had as a child.

He would be out on the moor, it was foggy and he knew a storm was coming by the way the sky kept getting darker and darker even though it was still early afternoon. He would try to get home, but he couldn't see much. Wherever he ran there was only wet, swanpy grass everywhere. When the rain would start falling he could hear his mother calling him. She often spoke in french, but never clear enough for him to understand the words. And all he could do was sit alone in the rain while lightning cut through the sky and thunder rumbled around him.

As a child he had always woken up crying, seeking the loving care of his mother. She would always close him into her arms, the moisture from his cheeks getting absorbed into her night gown. His mother would often sleep with him, mumbeling against his forehead, telling some sort of story. He never actually listened since he fell asleep immediately.

Of course that had changed too. He found himself sitting around the rectangle island in his kitchen on a bar stool, running his finger across the rim of his glass. His mother was gone and what he was left for comfort was alcohol and the light switch.

_**A/N** **2:**__Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be up next week, probably on thursday because I'll write a chapter for The Bond Girl first. I'm just letting you guys know because I know how frustrating it is to not know when the update is._


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **This chapter is short-ish and I'm sorry for that, but this is how the scene unfolded in my mind. But to make up for it, I posted slightly early. I'll probably update at least once more this week, I'll try to make it twice.  
_

_RebaForever15 - Sorry to destroy the fantasy. But it'll get better._

_#####_

_**Chapter Three – Spin**_

#####

James was utterly confused when he woke up in the late afternoon on his couch the next day. He groaned as he streched his stiff body, wondering how he had managed to sleep so long. One look out the window told him everything. The hot sunny days of the past weeks had now changed into a dark grey storm cloud.

He was definitely not happy with being trapped at his flat . It wasn't like a home to him and he had planned on going out to run and exercise. The only option he had to get away from his apartment in a storm was to go to a shopping centre and that was something he hated beyond believe. However he was running low on food so he'd have to make a trip to he grocery store anyway. If only he had time before it would start to rain.

#####

His evening was spent in front of the television. He was drinking and didn't pay much attention to it, but the television's presence was important. The sound, the light, the movement, there was something therapeutically comforting about it. He was watching the droplets of water running down his window as he had done many times before in a car, train or airplane.

He was hungry now, not having eaten in hours. He had some take out left overs which he heated in the microwave. The kitchen was his favorite room in the flat. He liked the soft light that emanated from the built in lamps under the cupboards and the island. Here he had food, alcohol and a peaceful sensation. He ate with a quite background noise coming from the TV. His chewing echoed loud and clear in his mind, it was all there was to concentrate on.

He returned to his spot on the couch with a full glass of scotch. James tried to concentrate on the telvision now, but with little success. Half an hour later his glass was empty, the remnants of the liquid still savouring his tastes.

His apathetic existence was interrupted by a knock on the door. The first tap was firm, the last too just fading off. He got up, walking to the door, opening it up. He was surprised to see Kara on the other side. She was looking quite bad, but he didn't have time to notice before his lips came crashing down on hers.

She kissed him back, tasting the scotch from his mouth.

It was only when he felt his cheeks moisten that he realized something was not right. He pulled back from her. She had tears all over her face, her eyes looking puffy as if she'd cried before. She was dressed in thin pyjama pants and a long cardigan over it. Her hair was put up in a messy bun, some strands falling loosely on her face.

Suddenly after only shedding silent tears she sobbed loudly, drawing in air as the sound escaped.

"I'm so sorry." she pulled a small plastic bag and pressed it into his palm and then turned around leaving, sobbing violently.

He was so confused, the alcohol slowing his reaction time significantly, that he only registered what happened once she was gone. He looked at the little white bag, opening it peeking inside. He pulled out a stick and a note. He read the little pink post it.

_Staying at my sister's till monday._

_Not that it is of any significance._

He stared at the stick, a pregnancy test, with a bold, truculent pink plus.

_This is not happening right now.. _He could feel and smell her lipbalm on his lips, her scent still lingering in the hallway. _This can not be happening right now._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four – Coping Mechanism**_

The rain was terrible that day, pouring down so hard the windshield wipers in Riley Whitley-Carlton's car could not quite keep up with it. She kept switching the radio station, looking for some good music. Her absent minded actions were put to an end when the passenger side door opened, her sister entering the car, slamming the door shut. She was crying, sobbing violently. Riley shifted the gear and drove off.

"Fasten your seatbelt, please." After a moment Kara stopped her sobbing to follow her sisters instructions.

They stopped at a red light and Riley immedately began rubbing her little sister's back. Her mothering instinct was strong, managing four young children had taught her well.

"What happened?" she asked in a calm voice.

"I-" A violent sob and forceful need to suck in air interrupted the slumped woman, "I went there and knocked. He opened and before I could do or say anything we kissed and then I just gave him the bag and left.". Kara burst out in tears again.

"Did he say something?" The car was now moving again, driving along the roads of central London.

"No." Kara replied as soon as she could, "He had been drinking, I could taste it. He just stood there really confused with the bag when I left."

"Okay. Look, whatever happens, it's going to be okay." She looked at her sister who let a bitter laugh escape from the depths of her throat.

"Okay? I'm pregnant, probably don't have a boyfriend anymore and am there for alone and starting monday I won't have a job, since I have to quit it because I'm pregnant."

"I know it looks like a huge mess right now, but I'm here and I'll help you. We will work it out and you will be okay."

They stopped at a red light again.

"Kara look at me." The woman raised her head to look into her sister's eyes, "It will be okay."

Kara nodded, her sisters calm stern voice giving her a momentary feeling of clarity and calmness.

James realized that he was still standing in his doorway, not having moved for a couple of minutes. He turned around, closing the door and walked to the middle of his living room, where he sat down on the couch. He was still clinging to those two items that he had received only a short while ago. Some time passed by as he just sat, staring straight ahead, not moving, not capable of doing anything else than repeat that one phrase in his head.

_This can not be happening right now._

It wasn't long before he had abandonned the couch, the test and the note. James had moved to the kitchen and a bottle of _Jack Daniels_. He had already consumed a fair amount of alcoholic liquid that night, but it was time to numb up his mind completely.

Kara and Riley sat inside the car in Riley's driveway until Kara had calmed down. Once the sobbing and tears had subsided they got up and walked into the house. It was close to midnight, the entire house dark. Riley switched on the lights in the hallway, the light glowing into the living room.

After Riley had checked on her daughter, they went up the stairs. Kara locked herself into the bathroom, trying to tend to her puffy face and swollen eyes.

"Hey." Riley had snuck into her bedroom and kissed her husband.

"Hey." He mumbled back, turning his head toward her, "How is she?"

"Bad. Did Ian make any fuss?" she whispered looking at the small sleeping boy in the middle of their bed.

"No. I made the bed ready for her already."

Riley nodded and kissed his cheek once more before she left the room.

On her way to the bedroom at the end of the hall she cracked the door open to the room on the way, eyeing over the two breathing creatures sleeping soundly in their beds. When she reached her destination, she found her sister, lying in bed, curled up into a ball on the covers.

Riley sat down on the edge of the bed, stroking the soft brown hair, just as she had when they were younger and Kara had gotten her heart broken.

"Come on." She said after a moment, ushering the woman to move and get under the covers.

She got under the covers herself too, hugging her sister tightly, rubbing her back soothingly. All the stress and crying had taken it's toll on Kara and so she fell asleep in only a few short minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:** Okay, this is a sort of flashback chapter. There will be three of these all together, but not consecutively. The next chapter will be back in the present and the one after that will flash back. _

_I encourage anyone who is reading this to leave a review, not getting even a single one on the last two chapters has made me slightly insecure. But I have a great deal of this story planed out in my head, so I will keep on writing it. Knowing that there is at least one person who is waiting for a new chapter drives me to write and update faster and regularly. Well now, enjoy._

_~Fingirl_

_**#####**_

_**Chapter Five - Merories Of Us **_

_**Part One**_

_**#######**_

_November_

_They stepped into a shabby diner, off of the snowy street, where the ice cold wind froze their faces. He still didn't know why she had all of a sudden wanted to go for dinner. Sure, they were on a mission together, but they had been here for almost two weeks and they hadn't spoken about anything exept work for over a week._

_Both of them slid into their own side of the booth, taking off their coats, scarfs and hats. A young waitress tended to them, taking their orders. He eyed the girl who looked so nonchalant, chewing her gum loudly._

_They sat in complete silence for five minutes. He watched her try to console the fact that she was obviously pissed off about something. In fact it was so bad it almost seemed like she was fuming._

"_Something wrong?" He asked her with an even tone._

"_No." She shifted in her seat, getting even angrier about the fact that he had noticed._

_James rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, don't give me that bullshit. You dragged me out on the street on a Friday night. The least you can do is tell me why you're so pissed."_

_Just then their drinks arrived and they both took a long sip._

"_It's stupid really, and it doesn't matter."_

"_What are you afraid of? We're three and a half thousand miles away from London and probably a thousand of anything outside this city."_

"_Okay, fine." She burst out, starting to get more annoyed every second, "I am pissed because today my father is marrying a total skank that is half his age. Okay?"_

"_Is she younger than you?"_

"_No!" she shouted, completely bewildered at his bluntness._

_He chuckled, the various expressions that played on her face were quite amusing._

"_She-" Kara broke off, sighing loudly, "She's two years older than me and a year younger than my sister. It's just not right!"_

"_Well, at least you're not there to witness it."_

"_Gee, that really cheered me up." She rolled her eyes at him._

_When the waitress brought their food__ a few moments later he ordered four vodka shots._

"_Is this better?" He asked her as the waitress placed four little glasses on the table._

"_Shut up and drink." She said, throwing her head back, the clear liquid burning as it drained down her throat._

_#######_

_December_

_James couldn't believe he was 'celebrating' Christmas. The holidays were nothing special for him and he had not celebrated Christmas in two decades. There was always either a mission or then he simply sat at home with a box of Chinese takeout and alcohol. But for Kara Christmas was important. Being away and alone was not something she did on Christmas and so she had sort of forced him to come over._

_They had been sleeping together for a few weeks now and spending Christmas together was not something normal to do at that stage, but it was not like they had many choices._

"_I found some cranberry vodka, that's appropriate for Christmas right?" She asked coming into the living room with a bottle and two glasses. James watched the woman amusedly. She was wearing a simple pair of grey sweatpants and a red Christmas themed t-shirt she had found at a local store along with red wool socks and a Christmas hat._

"_It'll do." He had done his best to dress the part too, coming in jeans and a red jumper._

_James was surprised at how cozy she had managed to make her apartment. It was already furnished and stacked with dishes, towel, sheets and basic cleaning supplies when she arrived, but so was his flat. Kara's had a better feel to it, whether it was the small Christmas tree, decorated with nothing but simple lights or just the way she had personal items scattered around in every room._

"_What's for dinner?" He asked, having wondered about it all day._

"_Well, why don't you come see for yourself."_

_They moved into the small kitchen. It had a table only for two, so all the food was set on the counter. She pulled a chicken out of the oven, placing it in the middle of the other bowls._

"_Now, I'm not a master chef and this isn't exactly the most traditional Christmas dinner. I made roast chicken with bacon and herb stuffing, some potato mash and two different salads. Oh, and I have a surprise dessert."_

"_Not a cook, huh?" He raised one eyebrow, looking over the delicious looking food, "I'd call this a pretty good performance. If the food tastes as good as it looks, you probably cook as good as a domestic grandmother."_

"_There's only one way to find out, isn't there?" she implied playfully, putting a heap of potato mash on his plate._

_######_

_January_

_He woke to a knock on his door. In only a few moments he had made it to the door, peeking trough the peep hole. James cracked the door open._

"_Kara?" he said sleepily, rubbing his eyes, "What are you doing her? What time is it?"_

_She pushed the door open, barging in. "It is eleven o'clock sleepyhead and we are going out. I am starting to have cabin fever and I am beyond pleased to tell you that the streets were emptied of the snow just a few hours ago."_

_Kara was dressed in outdoor clothes consisting of ski pants, a thick winter coat, a scarf, a hat and gloves. She stripped off everything exept for the pants before ushering him to get dressed. While he put on appropriate clothing to go out she made him a sandwich and some coffee. He ate the breakfast and they left._

_James didn't have a clue were they were going, he just trusted Kara's lead since she looked like she knew what she was doing. After a forty-five minute walk he realized they were at a shopping centre called "_Омский", _which stood for Omsk. _

"_Well played." He said. Shopping wasn't something he enjoyed, but he couldn't just stay out here in the cold._

"_I didn't want to go alone." She confessed to him, blushing slightly._

"_Yeah, because it would be slightly hard to covince a stranger to carry your bags."_

_Once they were inside, both of them took of their jackets and accessories, stuffing them into a shopping cart. James watched her curiously, a woman's shopping habits told more about her than anything else._

_She spent a great part of her time in shops that sold daily cosmetic supplies, such as soaps, shower gels, shampoos and other similar things. Kara did not hesitate to pick up anything and everything, reading the labels, smelling the product. She was careful, it didn't seem like she was a too compulsive shopper. Kara ended up bying quite a lot of things, but only one thing of each category and he was surprised that it didn't take her longer than an hour before she had bought everything that she had intended to, including some clothes. Last but not least they went to a cafe, drinking warm cocoa and eating cake to fuel their bodies befor they'd go back out into the freezing weather._

_When they got back to the huge apartment building they were living in for these few months, they headed straight for her apartment. Kara unpacked and placed all the things in their rightful places._

"_Ugh, that was quite the trip." She said sinking down on the sofa. She curled up against him, running her hand over the soft material of his jumper._

"_I hope it wasn't too bad." She said apologetically._

"_It was actually quite nice." He cofessed, smiling slightly. She responded by pressing her lips onto his._


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **So here's the new chapter, just in time before I go for a mini break. Next update will probably be next week, I'd say Wednesday the latest._

_Sunday - Thank you for your review and you'll see a sort of general direction forming in the next chapter and the one after that. But of course there a some little twists in there too ;)_

_#####_

_**Chapter Six – Coming To Terms**_

_**#####**_

"Aunt Kara." She woke to the sound of her niece talking to her. Once she realized where she was and what was going on she sat up.

"Mommy asked me to bring you these."

Kara took the wrapped up sandwich and the small bottle that seemed to contain orange juice from the girl, who then hopped onto the bed and sat next to her. They sat side by side against the wall in complete silence while Kara consumed her meal.

"Thanks for the food, Izzie."

"You're welcome." Isabella smiled at her aunt, giving her a tight hug around the waist, "How long are you staying here?"

"Only this weekend."

"Can you paint my nails?" she asked pleadingly.

"Sure, I'll do it in the afternoon, during the movie." Kara smiled reassuringly, "Come on. We should get up."

#####

Kara stood in front of her sisters open closet, looking for clothes. They had the same body shape and a mere one inch hight difference. For regular siblings they were a great look-alike, with their main difference being their hair and eye colour. Riley had inhereted hazelnut colored hair and eyes where Kara's colorsceme was more a chestnut brown. Finally finding what she was looking for, Kara pulled out a pair of yoga pants and a lime coloured sport tank top.

While she was getting dressed she heared ratteling from downstairs before the door slammed. She came down a few minutes later to an empty house. It wasn't long until she had pulled on her sisters jogging shoes.

After five minutes of warming up she sped up to a fairly quick running pace. Kara increased her speed a few times, trying to escape her thoughts that seemed to haunt her even in her sleep.

_Breathe In. Left, Right. Breathe Out. Left, Right. Breathe In. Left, Right, Breathe Out._

She gasped for air rythmically, running fast enough for that to be the only thought on her mind. She could feel her muscles burning up, the oxygen being sucked out from the air she breathed in with almost the speed of light, moving straight to her legs.

Kara ran for mile after mile until she suddenly didn't feel like running anymore and stopped. Her breathing was labored as she sat back on a river embankment, directing her gaze at the flowing water. With every minute that passed her breathing continued to steady.

Suddenly she felt tears sting at her eyes, her vision getting clouded. Kara sniffled slightly, trying to blink her tears away. But she was tired and confused. She tugged on her hairband, pulling it off, her hair cascading over her shoulders. With a deep sigh she lied back on the grass, enjoying the heat of the sun. The ground was still moist from the rainfall on the previous night, water seeping in to the back of her shirt.

After letting a few silent tears flow she got up and headed back. When she arrived in front of the house she felt like she'd just ran a marathon in the desert. The house seemed quiet when she entered. Kara headed to the kitchen to drink, where her sister sat at the table reading.

"Were you out running?"

"Yeah."

"There's some left over food in the fridge."

"I'm not hungry."

Kara climbed up the stairs, finding Ian sleeping in his crib. She was tired herself too and decided to lie down for a while. Sleep claimed her almost instantly.

#####

"Mama!" Kara woke to the little boy calling for his mother, standing in his crib. She rubbed her eyes, before she got up and took him out, bouncing him on her hip.

"I got you kid." She booped his nose while they headed downstairs to the playroom. Kara let him walk down the corridor by himself. Ian had recently learned to walk, at least according to one of her sister's many letters. She was a little skeptic about his skills at first, holding her hands mere inches from him, but he was pretty good. His feet wobbled as if he were walking on two jello chunks that had a straw in the middle, shaking and refracting slightly, but staying balanced.

"Mama!" he shouted once he saw his mother, running straight into her open arms.

"Hey, baby. D'you have a nice nap?" Riley brushed the boys nuzzled hair flat on his head.

"Where's Iz?"

"She's in her room drawing." Kara was about to leave when she felt a hand grab her wrist, "Is everything okay? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." _Biggest lie of the century, _she thought to herself as she crossed the hall into the other room that was a complete pink princess castle.

"I heard you're drawing." She crouched down next to her niece, looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah, I was drawing a picture for daddy. Mommy said he has to work late and I thought I could make a picture." She spoke quickly, while concentrating of the task ahead of her.

"And what are you drawing?"

"A giraffe. We went to the zoo last week with Mommy and there were a lot of giraffes. But Danny got lost and we had to go pick him up and it was a big fuss. It wasn't worth the trouble at all." Izzie stopped coloring, turning towards her aunt, "Maybe we could go sometime. Just you and me and maybe mommy, I don't like going with the boys."

"I'll take you sometime." She kissed the girls temple. Kara knew how Isabella was affected by having three younger brothers. She often had to play by herself because Danny and Chris were rather rough, hitting each other and wrestling. Ian was still small and Kara remembered well how Izzie had prayed that her third sibling would be a girl. "Just you and me."

#####

Every minute that she lay in her bed that evening she grew more and more tired. Kara kept her eyes on the soundly sleeping from in the crib mere three feet away from her. Every second that passed made her a little more comfortable with the situation, her new life sinking in slowly, waiting for acceptance. It was a comforting feeling.

She still was no where near feeling fine. Whenever she thought about her soon to be child or the father of it tears would appear in her eyes. She sniffled once, a single tear escaping her eye.

Kara missed James. They had only been parted for a day, or in her opinion five, but a ridiculously small amount of time anyway. It wasn't the amount of time, but the fact that they might never even see again, not normally anyway. The life and the man she had grown so used to a mere shadow of the past.

The sadness vanished once she drifted off to sleep, dreaming vividly.

#####

James was already drunk, again. He'd woken up a mere seven hours ago and now he was plastered. _On the other hand, _he thought, _it's almost midnight anyway._ The initial two drinks he had taken to relieve the hangover, but the feeling of his shattered world being magically a fine place to be in had driven him to consume more and now he was sure he'd have a terrible hangover on Sunday too. The least he could do is go to bed and try to wake up at a more decent time than five in the afternoon.

His bed was a simple heap of cold sheets, sending chills up his spine as the crawled under the covers. Just last week they had lay here, laughing in the dim lit room. He remembered all too well how sweet it looked when she laughed or smiled, dimples apearing on her face. And she wasn't lost. He could have her if he decided to do so, but it was all so complicated.

And just at that moment he missed those winter months in Omsk, huddled up together on the couch. They were friends and lovers, pushed closer together by the circumstances and found to be a great fit. The comforting feeling of watching some ridiculous chick flic and knowing that he was safe there, next to her. James didn't have to careful with his words or think of any regulations, because she knew the job already. Trust and honesty were after all a rare thing in his line of work.

Maybe he was slowly coming to terms with what this was and what he wanted it to be. She felt like family, the rarest luxury he could imagine.

#####

**A/N: **_Reviews would be greatly appreaciated. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed._


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **I'm sorry the updates are so slow, but I am __incredible busy right now. I'll try to update next week, but I can't promise anything. It is also really frustrating to not get even a single review, but then again I'm not exactly sure how many people are reading this... Longest chapter on this story so far._

_#####_

_**Chapter Seven – Memories Of Us**_

_**Part Two**_

_#####_

_February_

_James was alone in his apartment reading a book, something he rarely ever had the time to do. It was already evening and dark outside. He was glad to be back in England, even if just for a few weeks. He liked being back with his stuff, the weather and just some peace and calm. The only thing that he missed was spending time with Kara. His life was pretty lonely._

_There was a loud knock at the door that startled James a bit. He turned his head to look at the door, as if he could see who was on the other side._

"_James. It's me. Are you there?" He recognized her voice immediately and got up to open the door._

"_Kara, hi."_

"_Hi." She said handing him a bottle of wine, "I just, I was lonely and I thought maybe you wanna get drunk."_

"_Um, yeah, come on in." James stepped back to let her in and took the bottle from her, setting it on the kitchen counter._

"_I hope I'm not disturbing you." She said a bit shyly, not sure if coming here had been the best choice._

"_No, not at all." James set two wine glasses on the table and inspected the wine bottle, "Riglos, fancy."_

"_If you can afford good alcohol, you are obligated to buy good alcohol." She shrugged, watching as he opened the bottled and poured them both a glass._

"_So why are you here?"_

"_I told you already, I didn't have anything else to do."_

"_No. Unlike me you have a family, you have friends, hobbies."_

"_Fine." Kara said, getting up from the chair and pacing to the living room, "I miss spending time with you. I miss __you__. I didn't want to wait for an entire month to see you again. Okay?"_

"_Well, I have to admit, I've been missing you too."_

"_So… It's more than just work then?"_

"_I guess so."_

_#####_

_Valentine's Day_

_Kara was happy with her appearance, smiling at her own form reflected in the mirror. She was going on a date on Valentine's day. Not just on a random date, but a date with the incredulous womanizer James Bond, whom she had had for herself for a few months now. 'It would be safe to say were a couple, right?' she thought to herself based on the simple fact that this was not because of circumstances anymore. He had asked her out in England. It had to count for something._

_With a swift stroke her lips were coloured a bold red, her favorite lipstick applying a layer of self confidence along with the colour. With one last smile and twirl in front of the mirror she scurried out of the door, ready to meet her lover._

_James sat in his Aston Martin listening to jazz music. He had arrived five minutes early, because unlike other women Kara was never late. That was simply due to the job. She was not early and she was not late. She was on time and he valued it greatly. Just then he saw her dash out of the building, with her dark grey tweed trench parting slightly, reavealing a red dress._

"_Hi!" she greeted him as she got into the car, mindful of not slamming the door too hard._

"_You look nice." A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as she thanked him with a bright smile. She looked beautiful in the red dress with matching shoes, lipstick and purse. More than anything he was fond of the wavy brown hair that revealed a pair of brilliant diamond earrings. They stayed silent during the ride, letting the music fill the room around them._

_James realized how strange this really was when they sat down at their table in a nice restaurant. He hadn't been on an actual date in years. He had false dates to meet work partners or get information and he slept with a lot of women, but an actual date was not something he did. For him and Kara it was sort of easy, they knew each other and could avoid the awkwardness of a first actual date. This date was in no way insignificant though. It defined their relationship to be more than just friends with benefits and he was pleasently surprised by how much he liked it._

"_I wonder what drink I should take. Are you going to drink your oh-so-famous Martini?"_

"_I think I'll try something new. You never know what you might find." He said with a wink._

_#####_

_March_

_James woke up in the middle of the night, blinking sleepily in the flourescent light of the train. He smiled slightly when he saw Kara fast asleep, her cheek pressed against the cool window. It was only three am, but he was hungry. James got up, stretched and stiffeled a yawn. Then he went to buy both of them breakfast._

_When he came back she was still sleeping. He set her sandwich and orange juice on the table and bit into his own sandwich. She was so incredibly beautiful when she was asleep. She looked very innocent and peaceful. A stray of hair hair had fallen on her face, the rest cascading along her neck and over her shoulders. James watched her until she woke up, her face scrunching up, a yawn escaping her._

"_What time is it?" Kara asked with a sleepy voice, rubbing one of her eyes._

"_03:30 am, I think. I brought you some breakfast."_

_Kara sat up straighter in her seat and took the sandwich in her hands to observe it. She looked out of the window, but it was pitch dark. Her and James sat there opposite of each other, eating their sandwiches, both smiling like idiots. They were going back to Russia, this time their destination would be Perm. And this time they would be living together._

_#####_

_April_

_James was walking 'home' after a long day at 'work'. It was funny how his life seemed regular, but was a giant deception. He had managed to break into an office and get some information for himself, MI6 and Q division. And his home was merely an apartment he stayed in to keep up this deception of being a normal worker instead of a spy. At least the woman he lived with was real. Out of an impulse James decided to by her flowers._

_When he entered the apartment it was quiet. James took off his coat and left the keys on the table._

"_Kara?" He called out. James watched her come out of the kitchen with a cake in her hands._

"_Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear James. Happy birthday to you." She came to stand in front of him with a broad smile._

"_How did you know it was my birthday?" He asked stunned. No one had celebrated it with him for years. He didn't even celebrate on his own, a glass of scotch could not be called a celebration._

"_I just did." She kissed his cheek, "Go on, make a wish."_

_He blew out the candles, hoping the cake would taste as good as it looked. Kara went to set it on the dining table that was set for a formal tea._

"_I brought you some flowers." He handed her the light pink roses and took a seat. She put them in a vase and onto the table._

_James admired the cake. It was a small rectangular cake covered with white fondant. There were dark green decorations at the edges, a champgne bottle in one corner that sprinkled stars all over the cake. The inscription read __**Happy Birthday James**_. _Not only did it look great, it tasted even better. It was a chocolate cake inside and quite possibly the best birthday cake he had ever had._

_They laughed and conversed in the candle light as the late afternoon streched into the dark and late evening._

"_I have one more thing for you." Kara said with an inscrutable smile._

_James watched her dissapear in the bedroom and return with one neatly packed gift, a giftbag and a card._

"_No birthday without presents, right?" she handed them over to him._

_He looked into the bag that had a card and a golden box in it. He opened the card and read it out loud. "Happy Birthday, enjoy your gadget. Love Kara" his eyes flung to the note at the bottom, "ps. Q helped me out…"_

_James opened the box and took the item in his hand. He didn't have the faintest idea what it was. It was small, small enough to fit into his pocket. He realized it unfolds. After opening it, the thing became slightly bigger than an A5 paper and it was quite thin._

"_What on earth is this?" He asked, curiosity finally getting the better of it._

"_Well," Kara said, walking up behing him to turn it on, "this is a reading device. I know you like to read, but hardly ever have the time or resources. You can download any book on here and read it anywhere, but this thing is small enough to fit in your pocket."_

"_Wow." James scrutined the thin pad, never even thinking it was possible to have a foldable touch screen. He found one book on it already. __**The Alchemist**__._

_She subtly slid the other present accross the table. James took the cube and opened the the black shiny paper, careful not to damage the golden bow. Inside was a box that reavealed a golden watch._

"_Thank you. It's beautiful." James slid the watch onto his wrist. He'd just broken his old one the previous week._

"_You're welcome." She smiled and kissed him, "Oh, by the way, don't go into the kitchen. I screwed the first mixture up and dropped it on the floor."_

"_Really?"_

"_Uh-huh." They both laughed and before she could stop him James bolted over to the kitchen. He almost fell over laughing at the dirty smuges on the floor and a weird looking heap in a bowl._

_#####_

**_A/N 2:_**_ Please leave a review and thanks for reading. Next chapter will be back in the present._


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: **I'm sorry this has taken so long. I've been rewriting this chapter so many times and I just feel like I can't fix it be what I want it be. I hope it's good enough, though. Next chapter is planned out and some of the one after that too, so I hope I won't get stuck in the writing process on either one of them. I encourage any closet readers to leave review as they are highly appreciated._

_Sunday - Thank you so much! I don't know what the problem is. I did check my settings, but they should be fine. I really hope it's gonna work better..._

_#####_

_**Chapter Eight – Ten Days**_

_**#####**_

The drive back to Kara's flat on Sunday night was quiet. Riley kept glancing at her sister who seemed completely emotionless. She was wondering if Kara had really dealt with the situation or if she was just still in in shock and numb.

"Are you going to be okay on your own?" She asked as the car came to a halt.

Kara looked up the building to her left. Suddenly she was very unsure about everything. She would be alone from here on. Tears started building up in her eyes.

"I don't know." She said, turning to look at her sister.

"You can stay with us if you need to." Riley reached out her hand to stroke her sister's shoulder and upper arm.

"No." She replied with a determined voice, wiping her tears away, "I can't put this off anyway, so I'd best deal with it now.".

She got out of the car and waved to her sister, watching as her car blended in with the rest of the traffic at the end of the street. A warm breeze made her hair dance in the dim light of the sunset for a moment. Then she wrapped her cardigan tightly around herself and went in.

#####

James slammed the door to his apartment shut. The weekend was almost over and he'd have to go to work in just twelve hours.

He discarded his clothes on the bathroom floor, taking a shower to wash of the sweat from

running. He had ran and ran until his feet wouldn't carry him and he was practically on the other side of town. James had learned to always have enough change with him to pay for public transport and that's how he got home. Now his every muscle was aching and he didn't feel all that much better. It was as if his heart, mind and body were finally in tune.

James pulled a towel from the towel rack and rubbed his face and hair off with it. He wiped some of the fog off the mirror and stared at himself. He hadn't slept all that well and looked really tired. His damp hair stood up in small spikes. James suddenly realized that he was extremely tired.

#####

"You can transfer to an office job if you like. It's what agents usually do." Kara looked into her boss' eyes, who was trying to give her options. But she wasn't most agents, she was not an office rat.

"I'd hate it. I quit and that's it. I hope it doesn't cause you too much trouble." She said, getting up from the chair and heading for the door.

"I thought so." The man behind the desk mumbled, "Oh, and by the way, congratulations."

Kara was startled by it. Her boss was a rather serious man and it was the first congratulation she had gotten. Not that she was craving to get any. "Thanks." she said quietly and left.

#####

The weather in London continued to be warm and sunny, but James was on the other side of the planet where clouds covered the sky and as evening crept in it was getting darker and darker by the minute. He stalked down a hallway in a huge corporate building, trying to look out for enemies, which was hard considering the power was out. The flourescent lights of office buildings had never been appealing, but now they would have been like heaven on earth.

All week he had been spying and killing to get the job done and it was time to end the mission. His only problem in the whole equation was that there were nine people in this building: the man he was trying to track down and his girlfriend, two guards that were looking for him, two guards guarding the exits, a psychopath on the loose and of course James himself and he was only looking for one. He knew only where he was and where two of the guards were. It was like russian roulette in a labyrinth, for all of them.

_15% chance of hitting the right one. He's one out of six._

James had wondered if it was wiser to stay by the windows where he'd have light, but would be easily seen or stay in the dark where there was barely any visibilty, but he'd also stay hidden. As he pondered over the question over and over again, switching places he thought of how everything was always about choosing. How he made choices in his job everyday, sealing his own fate and the ones of other people, civilians and criminals. His private life had turned into one big choice too.

He had thought about Kara and what he was going to face back in England every night for nine days straight and he had finally figured everything out. Now all that was left to do was kill one man and get out of the building alive, which is easier said than done.

_#####_

_Ten days. _

Kara stared into her glass of orange juice. He had been gone for ten days. The sandwich on the plate in front of her didn't seem too appealing anymore. She was feeling queasy. She allways felt queasy and she wasn't sure if it was morning sickness or emotional pain that caused it. If it was both she was uncapable of telling where one distress ended and the other began. It had all blended into one sad, physically sickening emotion.

#####

He still had the key. James fumbled for it in his pocket. Her apartment door had never felt so intimidating to him. He knocked on it first, but nothing happened.

_She has to be home. The radio is on._

He carefully turned the key in the lock, opening the door with only a faint sound. Kara was no where in sight. The only things James could see was a half eaten sandwich and a glass of juice.

"Kara?" he hooted, "It's me."

James quickly covered the apartment and found her laying in her bed with her back turned to him.

"What do you want?" she said calmy, turning over and sitting up.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and as soon as their eyes conected neither one of them was in charge of the following events anymore. Their lips crashed together forcefully as hands began to roam around, unbuttoning pants and tugging on shirts.

Kara only had a few moments to try catch her breath before realization of what had just happened hit her.

"Oh my god. Oh my god!" Tears were brimming her eyes as she scrambled out of the bed, panicked and trying to drag the sheets with her. She hobbled to the bathroom, slammed the door shut and burst into tears, sliding down against the door.

"Kara!" James got up too, putting on half of his clothes before pounding his hand on the door, "Please open the door.". He heard only muffled sobbing from behind it. Five minutes passed as she sat on the edge of her bed waiting, but she hadn't calmed down one bit.

He went into the kitchen and boiled some water in a kettle. There was a box of ginger tea on the counter. It smelled disgusting in his opinion, but it was almost empty so he soaked one of the tea bags in the scaliding water. He set the hot tea on the table and scribbled a quick note next to it.

_Whenever you're ready to talk._


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: **So, after not writing for weeks I got two chapters posted in two days... wow. My exam week will be over tomorrow, which means I will have more time to write now. Yay! This will be the last flashback chapter, hope they have helped to sort of get an idea of Kara and her and James' relationship. That was after all the idea. I'd greatly appreciate you reviews guys. I don't have any idea what you think about my work if you don't tell me._

_#####_

_**Chapter Nine – Mermories Of Us**_

_**Part Three**_

_**#####**_

_April_

_Mellow elevator music filled the small box like space that was moving up at a steady speed._

"_Ready to do this?" James asked._

"_Just a few things to do." Kara replied._

_She grabbed the hem of her long dark blue evening gown and fumbled for a certain spot. She took a firm grip on it and tore the fabric up to the top of her tigh. James smirked at the gather that was reavealed. It wasn't just any garter, it held a gun. Kara pulled the fabric aside, showing the entire garter that had a hair elastic fastened to it with bobby pins. She slid it out from under them and swung her head forward, tying her her into a ponytail. A shake of her head had a few strands fall loose. She pinned them all down with the bobby pinns before she pulled her gun out and took the safety off. Just then the elevator came to a halt and the door opened with a bing._

"_Time to finish the job Mr. Bond." She winked._

_#####_

_May_

_Kara looked over the top of the hill on the river at the bottom of it. SHe loved spring, the flowers, the grass and the bright warm light of the sun. She kept braiding flowers into her hair, making James stare. It looked down to earth and innocent, she knew. It wasn't something usually associated with an agent that had a license to kill. She twisted a hairband around the last few inches of her hair to keep the braid together._

"_Sorry, your's not long enough to braid." she said sarcastically._

"_I sure hope so. Picking a barber is always such a risky game."_

"_Yeah right. Men have it so easy. Picking a hairdresser is so much harder. It will literally decide your social status for the next two months. Not to mention it's a gamble, even with the same old hairdresser you never know what your gonna get." she snarked._

"_Well, I think you can fix your hair yourself. It's a beautiful braid."_

"_Thanks, that is very sweet of you. Not very manly, but I appreciate it." Kara laughed as he rolled his eyes at her. She knew how to push people's buttons in a way that was fun for both._

"_Watch it." he said, grinning suggestively._

"_Watch it or what?" she asked leaning closer to challenge him._

"_You could end up in the river."_

"_Only in your wildest dreams."_

"_Wanna bet?"_

"_Fifty bucks you can't get me in the water without getting at least a quarter of your body wet."_

"_Okay." He said charging forward and swinging her over his shoulder in one motion whilst getting up. He got the edge of the hill before she landed a proper punch in his ribs with her knee, the pounding of her fists on his back had done nothing to stop him. He let out a sharp gasp and dropped her flat on her ass in the middle of the grass. SInce they were on the very edge of the hill she rolled onto her back her head facing downwords to the river._

_In no time he had scooped her up, pressing her arms to her body and thus leaving her almost defensless. Kara was smart and managed to wriggle herself into a position where she could bite him._

"_Jesus christ!" James yelped in surprise dropping her again. She rolled down a few meters before stopping and rambling to an upright position. He was left to chase her as she ran sideways along the hill, slowly moving upwards. She was soon tackled into the grass. For a moment she thought about all the grass stains that her clothes would be covered in, but then she remembered he was wearing a white t-shirt._

_The wrestled up and down the small hill, cursing and laughing at the sam time, completely unaware of the small audience they had gotten. A two boats were floating down the river with asian tourists in them. They too had no idea what was going on._

_Finally James made it down to the dock. Kara stopped squirming once they were almost at the end of it._

"_Time to go swimming." he said throwing her in a clean movement, so that she couldn't grab him._

"_Not alone." she yelled out mid flight. James felt something yank him forward. Looking down he saw the belt of her skirt tied to a loop in his jeans. Both landed in the water with a huge splash._

_He came up, drawing in air. She was laughing hard with her soaked hair glued to her face. Both of them turned to look at the boats when the tourist groups began to clap. Again they burst out laughing._

"_So much for domesticated English countryside life." he said heaving himself out of the water. James reached out his hand a nd helped her out of the water._

"_They got a nice show and I earned myself fifty bucks." she said with a wide smile._

"_I believe we got a few bruises in the process too."_

"_You're a big boy now." Kara said, kissing him on the cheek. She gave the confused and amused asians a wave, watching the small colony of hands waving back._

_#####_

**_A/N 2: _**_Next chapter these two are finally going to talk and confront each other._


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: **I know this story has been moving on really slowly, but it should start to speed up after this chapter. I'll probably skip a few weeks at a time and write a chapter or a few on whatever spot on the timeline I am then. It's really weird how I've managed to drag it out so long. I just hope it hasn't killed anyone's interest... And last but not least, I made it to chapter ten! Yay! Double digits, baby ;D_

_Sunday - Oh thank you so much :) Your reviews still seem to come in late, wonder what's wrong with that since you're the only one. I still really appreciate them and I'm glad you're reading my stories :D Hope you like this chapter._

_#####_

_**Chapter Ten – Foreboding**_

_**#####**_

James sat on his couch, wondering if she was going to come by or not. He'd been home all day waiting for her, but so far he hadn't heard anything. Now the sun was starting to set and the day was coming to an end. He had left the key to her apartment on the table that same morning, which meant he couldn't go back to check on her.

_Maybe she needs some space? Maybe space is just what we need… But that's not us._

He was about to ease his anxiety with a glass of bourbon when a knock echoed through the apartment. James was on his feet quickly, rushing to the door.

"Hi." Kara said shyly, her eyes darting almost immediately to the floor.

"Hey." He said frozen still, "Come in.". He felt ridiculous. Why was he so surprised? He'd been waiting for her, expecting her to show up any minute for the entire day. Just maybe he had thought she wouldn't come.

"I-, you, umm…" she didn't quite know what to say or where to go, as she nervously shifted her body from one leg onto the other, "You came over this morning for a reason, I presume?"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk about, well you know, what's happened."

She nodded in response.

"Why don't we sit down?" he said, motioning his hand towards the sofa. James hoped he could loosen the tension a bit and avoid jumping into bed with her again. _Bad misstep._

Kara twisted the hem of her cardigan in her hands and chewed on her lip as she sat gingerly onto the couch. She was dying to know what he had wanted to tell her earlier and terrified that is was farewell at the same time. _No. No he wouldn't do that. Would he? No, of course not. Of course he will at least want to see his child. He has to._

Both were waiting for the other to say something, wondering if it was not actually their responsibility. Neither knew what to say, since all of the answers, even the ones for the questions were held by the other. James was building sentences to say what he had to say to her, when she cleared her throat and started the coversation.

"I believe earlier today you were going to tell me what you want to do or ask what exactly I'm going to do." she started, moving her hands to rest on top of her knees, "I'm going to keep it no matter what you want to do, but I do hope that you wouldn't abandon your child.".

"I would never do that." He said, a little startled that she would think that. He was after all a man fighting for the honour of his country and not a coward. James tried to look into her eyes, but she had them turned to her fidgeting hands. "Look, I think we can make this work if we really want to. It's maybe not what we wanted, but we're both adults and I still feel the same way about you as I did last week."

"If that's really what you think then it's fine by me, but it's not like it was before. You know that right?" instead of letting him answer Kara continued right away, "We're different now, a little broken and it does take time to fix it. I just… I'm scared."

"You shouldn't be. You're great with kids, not like me."

"That's not what I'm scared of. I'm scared as hell that you'll change your mind or that we'll never be happy again."

Her eyes met James' and at that moment he could see all the fear and hurt reflected in them. He moved to sit right next to her and wrapped his arms around her, since he had no idea what to say.

"I'm really tired, I should probably go." she stiffled a yawn.

"You can stay here if you want to." he offered, "Or I'll drive you."

"I'd appreciate the ride, thanks."

"Ok, I'll just quickly change." he said, walking off to the bedroom.

When James came back a few minutes later she had fallen asleep, her head falling to the side. He didn't dare to wake her, so he shifted her to lay on her side and lifted her feet up onto the couch.

#####

"Mmh… Where am I?" Kara woke up an hour later when it was allready dark outside. She sat up straight in a millisecond to look at her surroundings. After a moment she realized she was still at James' apartment. "What happened?" she mumbled sleepily, spotting him in the kitchen.

"You fell asleep and I didn't wanna wake you. Are you gonna stay here? It's getting quite late to leave." he asked, sitting down at the kitchen counter with a cup of tea.

"I might aswell." she said yawning simultaneously. Kara wandered off to the bedroom, finding some of her clothes on a shelf in his closet. She quickly changed into the shorts and a t-shirt, folding her clothes into a small pile on the nightstand. She slipped under the covers, embracing the cool blanket over her body for the few moments before it started to warm up.

The bed dipped under James' weight sometime later when he climbed into bed and under the covers. He lay on his back looking at Kara, who was turned to her side, facing away from him. She was wide awake, staring straight ahead, wishing to just be able to turn and curl up against him. Instead they slowly slid towards the middle of the bed, due to the slippery sheets. Their bodies touched together with her back and leg against his side. The heat radiating from James made her eyes droop until she finally drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:** This chapter has a weird name (sorry 'bout that), but I had trouble with a name and really wanted to publish today :) For anyone reading, please leave a review. They help me write and your opinions do matter to me._

_Sunday - Thank you for continuing to review on this story! It seriously means so much to me and is actually my main motivator. Hope this chapter settles some of your direction questions, even though it's not final and only a general direction._

_##### _

_**Chapter Eleven – Secret Peanut**_

_**#####**_

"Hey." James called from the doorway.

Kara came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body,"Oh, hi! You made it.". She gave him a light hug and a kiss on the cheek, mindful not to get his shirt wet.

"Yeah I did. Had to come straight here from the airport though, so I'm gonna have to change."

"Me too. Unless you want to have me go out like this." she spun around once, "I might get arrested, so maybe not.".

She diassapeared back in the bathroom, closing and locking the door after her. James had been away for almost two weeks and had yet to notice the slight change in her body. Kara let the towel fall to the floor and looked at herself in the full lenth mirror on the wall. It was bearly visible yet, but she could feel her abdomen be firmer and see a very delicate arch forming. She knew this only because she knew every part of her body by heart and she knew how to move just right in order dodge a bullet or hide out behind any given object. Someone else wouldn't have probably even payed attention. It scared her nevertheless. James wasn't any other person either and she didn't want to give the secret little change away quite yet. Kara did her best to blink the tears away quickly and get dressed.

"Ready to go?" James asked, stuffing a piece of toast into his mouth.

"M-hm." She nodded, grabbing her purse from the couch.

#####

James didn't like the waiting room of the doctor's office at all. The sterile hospital smell was one of his least favorite and the several pregnant women, babies and small children in one room were very intimidating to him. He wiped his clammy hands on his jeans and took hold of Kara's hand who seemed even more nervous than him.

She fidled with the earbuds inside her purse, twisting the cord around her fingers. Her breath was hitching as she began to feel trapped in the room. Absentmindedly her grip on James' hand tightened more and more, turning into an almost painful squeeze.

"Ms. Whitley." a nurse read off he chart in her hands, "exam room two". The nurse lead them to a room a few metres away.

"Hello. I am Doctor Lowsley." the woman shook both of their hands, "Take a seat and I'll just ask you a few questions."

Kara and James did their best to answer all questions about how she was feeling, genetic disorders in either families and more.

"Okay, great. Now if you'll just get on the table and pop your shirt up, so we can listen to your babies heartbeat and take a look at it." Dr. Lowsley put set her files down and moved two machines a little closer to the examination table. She waited patiently as Kara got onto the table and nervously unbuttoned her cardigan and tugged her shirt up. She then proceeded to squirt some gel onto the exposed abdomen and moved the wand around to get a proper image.

"Ah, here it is."

James stared silently at the little thing shaped a bit like a peanut. It was strange to him that that little creature was living and already had a clearly visible head, body and legs.

Dr. Lowsley froze the screen and handed Kara some paper to wipe off the gel while she printed out a few images for them. She returned to swivel another wand over Kara's abdomen, this time producing a sound instead of an image.

A fast whooshing sound filled the room, mesmerizing Kara. She stared straight at the ceiling, loosing focus on the little dots on the tiles. Her breath became irregular as she let it rush out quickly of her lungs, but breathing in normally. She bearly even noticed when the sound stopped and the doctor began speaking to her.

"-to be well, so I will see you in four weeks." the woman said, scribbling a date on a little card and handing it to her. She stuffed it into her pocket, pulling her shirt back down.

"If anything abnormal happens do not hesitate to come here or call and here are your pictures." Dr. Lowley handed both of them a slip with two grainy black and white photos.

#####

That evening they were in different rooms. She was tired and had retreated to the bedroom while he had stayed in the living room, pretending to watch a movie. In reality they were both staring at the little picture of their child.

Kara thought of what it already was, a thing taking up space in her body, living inside it. A little person with vital organs and a strong heartbeat. It had made it's presence known for weeks, making her throw up almost daily, but soon it would become visible. In a few weeks James would clearly see it and a few weeks from there she couldn't hide it from anyone anymore. She wasn't sure if she was ready to share the presence of her child with the entire world so soon.

James sat on the sofa looking at the picture that he could barely even make anything out from in the dim light. The first picture of his child. Three decades earlier as a little boy he had always thought he'd have a family someday, but as years went by, horrible things happened and his job came along, taking with it any thoughts of such things and now he had it by accident. Was it good? Was it bad? He wasn't sure about the answer at all and wondered if Kara had it all figured out or if she was as lost as he was.

When he went to the bedroom she was fast asleep, with the picture still in her hand.

#####

_**IMPORTANT INFO: **I am leaving a poll on Baby Bond's gender open. There will be only one (1) baby and you can vote it to be either a girl or boy. Voting is open until further notice (probably for a few chapters). The poll will directly decide the gender if the difference between the gender's is at least 30% (65-35 or more). If it is less (64-36 or less) the decision will be ultimately mine, but it will be influenced by you. So please either leave a review or send a PM with the gender you'd want and reasons as to why. I am fine with either sex, so I just want to know which one interests you more._


	12. Poll Info

_**Poll Info**_

There was a little problem with the poll, that has led to it being open now. Sorry about that. Please go vote, each vot counts and your's can decide the outcome.

_There will be only one (1) baby and you can vote it to be either a girl or boy. Voting is open until further notice (probably for a few chapters). The poll will directly decide the gender if the difference between the gender's is at least 30% (65-35 or more). If it is less (64-36 or less) the decision will be ultimately mine, but it will be influenced by you. So please either leave a review or send a PM with the gender you'd want and reasons as to why. I am fine with either sex, so I just want to know which one interests you more._

_So there was the info again, in case you need it. And again, I'm really sorry._


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve – Road Trip**_

_**#####**_

James watched Kara as she was talking on the phone, sitting huntched over her laptop at the kitchen table. The position made the little pregnancy belly rather evident. He had been really surprised at how fast it had been expanding, since he hadn't seen anything two weeks ago.

She was most obviously growing tired of the person at the other end of the phone. Kara clicked the ballpoint rythmically, rolling her eyes from time to time. Finally she sighed, relieved to get off the phone.

"Ugh, my dad can be so annoying." she said, shaking her head, "I know I rarely visit, but he really shouldn't get this excited about it. Thank god my sister is coming along with us. Hanging around his house with his new wife all weekend… Not appealing – at all!"

"I bet he just wants to know how you are." James said, gently taking off her reading glasses as she sat down next to him.

"I know, I know." She pulled her feet up onto the couch, "Since my sister has four kids I agreed to take two on the car ride with us as a favor for her coming up there with us. Thankfully we got Isabella and Ian. They should be fairly easy to handle."

"What would the other set have been like?"

"Chris and Danny? They would've been buds for have the trip and fought for the other half. They are impossible really, which is why I left them with their own parents. Besides Izzie adores me, so I had to take her. She's a sweetheart. I'm sure you'll like her."

"M-mh. Have you told your mother yet?" He asked, wondering why they went to her fathers house first. She hadn't made any arrangements regarding her mother yet, at least not that he knew of.

"No. I'll call her from my dad's house. I can't tell her earlier, because she would immediately call him, but I can't let a single day pass when my dad knows, or she'll be mad at me for weeks."

"Sounds like fun." He said sarcastically.

#####

James was quite overwhelmed with the four young children running around them as they were preparing to leave for the trip in front of Riley's house. Danny and Chris had decided it was the perfect time for fighting and Ian was particularly excited to wander in circles. Isabella was the only one who was content with just talking to her aunt. James strapped two children's car seat's to his car's backseat with the help of Riley's husband Peter.

"Please tell me the dress hides it." Kara asked her sister, brushing the dress with a pastell flower print with her hands.

"Perfect. Don't worry, he doesn't even suspect anything." Riley said, giving her baby sister a hug, "Now boys, will you stop fighting. It's time to go to Grandpa's house.". She grabbed Danny with one arm and Chris with the other, guiding them to the car and leaving Peter to strap them in.

Izzie climbed in her own seat, but had to have her seat belt attached by Kara, while Ian was secured by his mother. Both women pulled on the seat belts, checking that the kids were firmly secured before closing the doors.

#####

Once they got onto the M1 the steady speed and sound of the car lulled Ian to sleep. Izzie had begun to tell them about every single event of her week. Her little brother moved his legs in his sleep, mumbeling softly and suckling on his pacifier.

Kara had often wondered how each of her sister's kid had turned out to be different from the others. Izzie was physically very calm, but she liked to talk and be social, especially with adults. Danny and Chris only got along because they had only an elevn moth age difference, but otherwise they weren't a lot alike. Danny was slightly aggressive and allways moving, while Chris could sit still if required and was in love with building long lasting lego forts. Ian was the calmest of them all, influenced little by his wilder older brothers. He was very independent and had a long attention span for his age.

Isabella tired out too after a while and fell asleep, with her face pressed against the window. Kara turned around to look at the two sleeping children in the back seat. A smile rose onto her face. They would be out for a few hours, which would allow them to cover about half of the trip in peace.

"We've got this car for ourselves for about two hours, I think." She said to James.

"They're quite cute children." He said a bit awkwardly.

"Yeah. Izzie used to be the cutest baby ever with her red hair, waddling around. I just loved to have her over when I was home in between missions." She smirked a bit at an old memory flooding her mind, "That's actually why I left you so dumbfounded in the middle of Istanbul a few years back."

"I got stood up because of a baby?"

"A toddler, my dear. She was almost two at the time." Kara said with a cheeky grin, "And I would do it again if I got the chance."

#####

"Kara," Isabella mumbled sleepily, "I need to pee."

"Okay, we'll stop soon.". James drove out at the next exit, stopping at a gas station.

He looked in the trunk for the food Riley had given them while Kara helped Izzie out and then woke and lifted Ian out too. The little boy clung to her, barely able to keep his eyes open. She took the two kids to the bathroom, changing Ian's diaper slightly cumbrously, being out of practice.

They ate at a picknick table nearby, with James and Izzie on one side and Kara and Ian on her lap on the other. They had a few sandwiches, sliced apples and juice with them, all set in a neat row on the table.

"I can't get the straw out." Izzie complained, "Can you help me?". She put the little juice carton in his hands and he quickly unwrapped the straw that was attached to the side.

"Your hands are really big." She said amazed by how small her juice looked in them. She grabbed one of them and pressed her own palm against his. "They must be like… five times bigger." Izzie stated, snatching the juice from him.

Ian got restless as soon as he had finished his meal. Kara tried to keep up with both him and Izzie on the small playground. Izzie was easy to locate, but she could easily fall off the slide or swing and Ian kept waddeling around, almost bumping his head several times.

The little boy was walking right towards a metal bar at the bottom of the jungle gym, when James saw him from the corner of his eye. He made a dash for it, hoping dearly to get between the metal and the boy's head in time. Ian turned around, still taking steps forward, loosing his balance more and more with every move. James fell to his knees on the rubbery ground, placing his hand over Ian's forehead just in time, the little boy tumbling back against him.

"You have to be more careful." He sighed in relief, "The world is a very dangerous place."

#####

_**A/N:** Thanks for reading, please leave a review and **REMEMBER TO VOTE FOR BABY'S GENDER IN THE POLL!**__It should be on my profile._


	14. Chapter 13

_**A/N:** Chapter Thirteen my dearest readers :) I am really encouraging you to vote or message me. Don't leave the gender choice all on me. I really wanna know what you'd like... But now I'll let you read._

_Sunday - Hard time making up your mind?_

_#####_

_**Chapter Thirteen – News**__  
_

_**#####**_

They had arrived at Kara's father's house a few hours later. James had been introduced to the members of the family before they were left to settle down in their room. Despite her parents getting divorced they hadn't sold their house. Her father lived there now with his new wife and her son, whilst her mother had taken off and moved to South Africa. The house was a large detached house a few miles from the city. It had two floors with a total of four bedrooms, an attic and a spacy backyard.

Kara unpacked the duffle bag they shared, putting all the clothes and toiletries into her old closet. Everything was just as she had left it when she had moved out many years ago. It was the same wallpaper, adorned by the same old, faded posters and her 4 foot wide bed was made up with a handmade comforter.

Peter had come to set up a travel crib for Ian, whom Kara had gladly taken to sleep with them, since six people could hardly be fit in her sister's bedroom. As soon as everyone was done unpacking they sat down to enjoy dinner.

There was an obvious tension in the room and James noticed from time to time how Riley was glaring at her stepmother, Angelina. James had to admit she was a bit young for Kara's dad, but it wasn't any of his business really. Wether she had a flaw in chracter or not, hadn't become clear to him yet, as he had bearly talked to the woman who was in her mid-thirties.

Besides the three women who didn't appear to get along too well there was an apathetic boy sitting next to Peter. He appeared to be Angelina's son and not too fond of the new family. The only person in the room that didn't seem to be bothered by anything was Izzie, who was telling her grandfather all about her classmates, while all of her younger brother's were either fighting or fussing.

"Hrmm…" Kara cleared her throat and set the cutlery aside neatly, "So, dad, there's a reason we came up here this weekend.". She took a took a breath or two and waited for everyone to pay attention to her.

"You're gonna have another grandchild next March." The table fell into silence for a moment as the news sunk in.

"Congrats." The nonchalant boy was the first one to brake the silence with his monotone voice.

"Thanks Billie." She gave him a small smile and almost immediately received more congratulations and a hug from her father.

"Well, I need to call mum now." Kara said, breaking the embrace with her father, "You know how she gets."

The older man nodded and let her go, given her hand a gentle squeeze. She sat down by the phone next to the hall.

James sat at the table, having no clue what to say or do. He was saved by Isabella, who dragged him off to show him something. He was really starting to like that little girl, who seemed to make sure other people's life were at ease with her breezy personality.

Kara listened to the sounds coming from the phone, waiting patiently for her mother to pick up.

"Zambia bar on Jefferys bay." A man answered the phone, his voice clad with a thick accent.

"Hello, I'm looking for Trinny Whitley, is she there?"

She could hear the man call out and it wasn't long before her mother's carefree voice came on the line.

"Who is this?"

"Mum, it's me, Kara."

"Oh, yes Kara, hi! I was just talking to this man called Julio, he's spanish you know and I was just telling him how you travel a lot like him."

"Mhm, mum, listen. I'm at Dad's house and I'm calling you to tell you that you will finally get a grandchild out of me too, so I hope you're happy." She said, wondering who this gigolo her mother was talking about actually was.

"That is fabulous sweetheart! I'm so happy for you, but I didn't even know you were seeing anyone. You're not having it on your own, are you? It's an awful lot of work."

"No, mum. Look I know you're busy and I need to go. Izzie's waiting for me. Why don't you call me sometime, you've got my number." she lied.

"Yes, that's a great plan. Have a nice weekend, dear. I'll come visit you sometime soon. Bye bye."

The line was dead before Kara could say her goodbyes, but she had really expected it to be so. She went to look for James, who had been forced to play charades with the kids and Peter. Riley and Angelina were washing up in the kitchen and she didn't have a clue were her father was, but she did know it was Ian's bedtime.

#####

When James made it up to the bedroom he found Kara and Ian in the middle of the bed. She had changed into shorts and a t-shirt and the little boy was in a simple baby body. Kara was rubbing his back slowly and soothingly as he struggled to keep his eyes open, clinging onto the fingers of her other hand. James leaned against the wall for fifteen minutes, waiting for Ian to fall asleep and Kara to lift him into the crib.

Instead of going downstairs to spend the night with the adults that were still up Kara brushed her teeth and slipped under the covers. James was there a few minutes after her, letting her turn around into his arms as soon as he layed down. She let out a deep breath, freeing herself of all the stress and just concentrating on what was then and there: her, James, and the little creature between them.

#####

**_A/N 2: _**_Voting will be open for two or three more chapters, so I'll guarantee you time to vote at least until Friday._


	15. Chapter 14

_**A/N:** Looks like Sunday is the the only reader with an opinion here? If you read and want a say (and I recommend you help me make up my mind) please vote, review or send me a PM. This chapter was pretty much a little scene puzzle created out of boredom, so it's pretty much an accidental filler. I'm however sticking to the plan with the fact that you have one more chapter to vote, so voting closes on Monday night. And I'm also sticking to my plan with the storyline, which means the next chapter is going to be longer than __usual. But I'll leave you to it now and please, please review.  
_

_Sunday - Final choice or still gonna switch? ; ) A bit shoutout to you for reviewing and reading, thank you so much. It honestly means the world to me 3_

_#####_

_**Chapter Fourteen – Family Weekend**_

_**#####**_

"Gaah! Mamamama brrr.."

"What? What?" James twisted in confusion, waking up to incoherent sounds.

"It's just-" Kara yawned loudly, "just Ian.". She climbed over James, giving him a peck on the lips, to fetch the little boy.

"Tell me dear sir, what could you possibly want at three am?"

Ian gooed happily, touching her face in the darkness. She had no idea what he wanted, since he didn't seem unhappy with anything. After being set onto the floor he began inspecting the room, which was now bathed in a soft light coming from a lamp on the nightstand. Ian wandered to the bed and tapped James on the back several times.

"Please don't tell me he get's up this early?" James groaned.

"No, I mean he should be sleeping for another three hours or so. Move over." Kara gently urged him to make space on the bed for her to sit down. She watched Ian for twenty minutes before he started to look tired. He pulled on the covers of the bed, being lifted up in no time. It wasn't long before he was asleep in the middle of it.

"Great." Kara mumbled, "Make some space for me, will 'ya.". James rolled over even more, leaning against the wall. She layed down in the space between James and Ian, wrapping her arms around the toddler.

#####

Later that day the whole family was gathered outside for a barbeque. The sun was shining, giving them one of the last warm summer days up in Scarborough.

"I don't mean to intimidate you James, but Kara is my daughter and even though she is an adult I care for her and don't want to see her hurt."

James who was helping with grilling the food was suddenly nervous. It had been more than a decade, maybe even two, since anyone had held this talk with him. Being an agent could make one smooth in the presence of the leader of the Italian Mafia, but not these situations.

"I would never intentionally hurt her." He said, fishing the most plausible answer from the back of his brain.

"Good." the man turned the sizzling steaks over, "She hasn't told me anything about you. What do for a living and where did you two meet?"

"I work for the government" the sentence seemed to reassure Kara's dad instantly, "and we actually met on a business project last November. She was an old acquaintance and we spent some time together, since we were abroad all on our own."

He answered more of the man's questions, the poor man hadn't even known his daughter was seeing anyone. James looked at all the kids in the yard. They were like a little herd. Billie had retreated to sit in the shade under a large oak tree to play with his Nintendo, piquing Isabella's interest, who now sat next to him asking questions about the game. Ian was practicing to walk on the bumpy grass with his mother while Kara played soccer with Danny and Chris. This was actually a family. He saw it occasionally on streets and in stores and often on TV, but the feeling and the thought of it's very existence was so long gone in his life that he could barely remember the feeling.

#####

"Like this?" Izzie asked mimicking the movements of her aunts fingers.

"Yeah, you're doing great." She said, lifting her hands of the keys and resting them in her lap, "now try the whole thing. Do you want me to sing or do you wan to do it yourself?"

"You sing." The girl said with determination, concentrating fully on the song she wanted to play.

The music started, slowly and shakily, improving to a secure, steady pace. Kara sang three verses of _Twinkle Twinkle_ _Little Star_ watching her niece grow prouder with every note she got right until the girl began to sing quietly herself.

"I can play the piano!" she laughed happily after finishing the song, "Imma gonna be just as good as you when I grow up.". Izzie got up, silently urging Kara to play, since she enjoyed it so much. She loved to listen to the complicated pieces her aunt was capable of playing or regular songs she'd often heard on the radio before.

James came down the stairs into the living room where Izzie was swaying to the music played by Kara. She came over to him, dragging him to the middle of the room to dance with her.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked her, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"You're lame."

An amused smirk formed on Kara's face at James' abashed expression. Izzie sprinted around the room once, gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran up the stairs.

"What do you think we should do lame-o?" Kara asked him, chuckling quietly as she moved to him, grabbing him by his T-shirt.

"Very funny, huh?" He wrapped his arms around her, letting her press her cheek into his chest and lean in.

"Yes." Her body shook again with silent laughter as she moved her arms from his chest to his back, returning the embrace. She could've fallen asleep forever right then and there.


	16. Chapter 15

_**A/N:** As promised a new chapter fresh out of the print monday evening (or day if you live in the U.S.). My internet wasn't working earlier, so I almost didn't get this up and actually the internet fallout made me finnish this so I guess it was good and bad. As promised this is also a bit longer and it's the last chapter before Baby Bond's gender is revealed. Any reviews submitted today are still taken into count and maybe also ones that are submitted tomorrow, depends on my writing. So last chance to make an impact guys!_

_#####_

_**Chapter Fifteen – Movement**_

_**#####**_

"_It'll take a month."_

"_A month?" she asked with a hint of sadness mixed with disbelief._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_No, it's not your fault."_

"_Just send me a message in three weeks. I've talked to M and you can slip it in."_

"_No, I can wait."_

_#####_

Kara sat at her sister's dining table, running her finger along the rim of her glass.

"I'm going to Dover for a week after my next appoinment."

"Dover?" Riley asked, "What for are you going there?"

"I need a vacation." _Though my entire life is a vacation these days._ It wasn't exactly true, it was only a recent thing. After all she'd spent a good two weeks crying her eyes out and then a month batteling the horrible task of getting up everymorning. Morning sickness was a terrible thing. It struck if one ate and it struck when one didn't and she had felt that it was a punishment she had to suffer daily for simply being alive. And in between all of those things she'd done her best to fix her relationship. James was away now and she felt fine, which made her want to take some distance to the hectic metropolitan she lived in.

"If that is how you feel you should go. How long are going to be there for?"

"A week."

#####

She loved the town by the seaside, the beach, the meadows, the white cliff and the cozy feeling of it. _The Norman Guest House_ she was staying at had a comfortable feel to it too, letting her sleep peacefully through the night. The days were spent out, walking, window shopping and sitting at the beach.

Each passing day made her feel more relaxed and she started to really deal with her thoughts and emotions properly. On her third day there she took a particularily long walk, making a few discoveries of her own. She liked being pregnant.

She was maybe out of work, but her full-time job was to guard her baby and it was all she wanted to do. She wanted to keep it save from the dangers of the world, dangers she knew too well and if it took up her body and life she was happy to give it to keep one human being save and healthy, let it grow up believing in the good, but being made aware of the bad.

The smiles she got from old people out at daytime didn't feel awkward anymore, they were reassuring. The sounds of the waves and the rustling of the trees in the wind along with the tiny flutter in her belly raised a smile from her as she enjoyed the warm rays of sunshine with closed eyes.

#####

The pregnancy record book her sister had given her had sat in Kara's bookshelf for quite some time, being taken out once a week to have a note of measurements and a picture added in, leaving lots of extra space in it. She just hadn't felt like writing anything down, but the very day she felt the first proper distinguishable kick, kara rushed home to note down the date and time and out of a whim she wrote down a few lines of lyrics to a song whose name she'd forgotten long ago.

_All that I want, All that I need,_

_All that I thought I believed,_

_Was it enough? Sure not too much?_

_Now you're the only thing I can trust._

_All I gotta do is reach out for it._

_Is it enough? Do you think it's too much?_

_You say you only trust what you can touch._

_All you gotta do is reach out for it._

The hours ticked away fast as she spent all afternoon laying in bed, napping and waiting for more movements.

#####

Kara handed the small woman in front of her a plain white envelope containing an ultrasound picture, a photo of her belly taken that very morning and a note saying that it's moving.

M slid it into a larger brown one with some other papers. She'd never thought 007 was the one to get an envelope like this. At least she hadn't thought so in years and maybe that was why she had allowed it in the first place.

She surveyed the woman in front of her, dressed in casual clothes and having her hair in a simple ponytail. The very same woman that she had met six months ago before sending her and one of her double-oh's out on a dangerous mission and now she stood here again, pregnant with the same agents child. How quickly things changed in today's world never ceased to amaze M.

#####

James sat in a cafe by a dusty, busy street in Bombay, India, waiting for the courier to deliver the information he needed for his mission. The sun was beating down on him, droplets of sweat forming on his brow, while he sipped on his beer.

A few minutes later a scooter stopped right next to the fence in front of him, the man on it handing him a manila envelope. James payed the bill and left, heading for the place he was staying at. Opening it in the middle of a cafe would've been too risky.

Once safely locked into an empty apartment he dropped it onto the coffe table, sitting down in front of it. He emptied the content on the table, reading through the papers and looking at some photos, leaving the white envelope for last. Once finished with the work related things, he stuffed them back into the manila envelope and took the white one with him as he made himself comfortable on the couch. James hadn't even been sure if she would actually send anything.

It had three quadratic pieces inside, of which two were pictures. The first was a regular ultrasound picture, black and white and very grainy. The second was a colored picture taken with a polaroid camera. _It must be sitting in her bookshelf right now_, James thought, remembering the gem he'd once spotted in her living room. Last there was a yellow paper with one single sentence on it: _It's moving._

A small smile was tugging at his lips.

#####

Insomnia had kept her up ever since she'd come back from Dover, but she slept better at James' flat. Kara had gone there one day and decided to stay the night and since then she'd slept there.

The way the sheets smelled like him comforted her to no end as she lay there awake in the middle of the night.

Kara was just about to fall asleep, when she heard noises from the livingroom. Her adrenaline spiked up in the few seconds it took her to quietly get up and sneek to the door, that was open just a crack. She relaxed soon enough, when she heard the keys being tossed in a manner that was very familiar to her.

"You're home." she said like a child, walking into the living room.

James was bit surprised that she was there, but he didn't say anything about it. Instead he closed her in his embrace, letting her press her belly and forehead into him.

"I missed you." the words we're quiet and without even noticing it herself, two streaks of tears had started running down her cheeks, getting absorbed in his cotton shirt.

"I missed you too." he rested his head on top of hers, wondering if she was as exhausted as he was. James flinched a bit, his bruise pained him. He didn't realize what caused it until he got a little tiny jab to the same place several times. "It's moving." realization of little limbs kicking into him dawned on him.

"I did send you a note about that, didn't I?"

"Indeed, but I didn't expect to get punched in the middle of a bruise."

She pulled back a bit, poking him in the same spot she knew the baby had kicked at, making him flinch again. "What else can you expect with agents as parents?" she smirked back at him.

#####

_**A/N 2:** Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
